Team 6
by King Stan the Man
Summary: It's Emily's turn to go rouge. She turns on the other girls in order to find A. And maybe she'll find her happy ending after all. "Why send an army when you can send in a team?" Set after 5x10. Emison centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Team 6: Pilot**

She was done. Fed up, there was nothing left for her to say to the beautiful blonde who was standing in front of her.

"I'm done Ali, I'm so done." The contours of her face were tense. She was dead serious, and while looking deep inside those blue eyes, she hit deep inside her soul and the blonde felt it. She wasn't kidding.

"Em, please…" Ali's face soften and tried to cushion the blow she was just dealt with. She gently caressed the girl's cheeks with her thumbs, trying to calm her.

"No. Stop." Emily grabbed the soft hands and dragged them off her face. She wasn't going to give up that easily. "This time, I get to leave you."

She gave one last look at the girl who she's loved since they were little kids, and stepped off the porch. She saw the state that she left the blonde in as she put her car in the ignition and sped off. She was crushed, mortified, and as soon as Emily's car left the driveway, she let the tear she had been holding in finally fall.

Ali couldn't pull off a lie this time. Putting on a show was her thing, but as much as she tried to show off that it didn't bother her, she was putting on the worse performance. She laughed at the appropriate times when Hanna would crack a joke, and even bitched when Mona tried crossing her path. But if you really knew Ali, like Spencer, Aria, and Hanna did, then you would see the truth. If you looked closely enough, you'd might get to witness the small distance glances she made outside the window during 4th period. Or how sometimes during lunch, she uncharacteristically would go quiet and seem as if she was reminded of something that made her sad.

* * *

Spencer and Aria were walking to 5th period, when something unsettling unfolded before them. Emily was talking to the infamous and Rosewood High's ex-prince Bryce Astor. The two seemed to be having a casual conversation in front of the main office of the school, but being near the presence of an heir to a billion dollar company who was always dressed in a crisp suit gave them a creeping feeling.

Emily caught their gazes from a far, and then quickly ended her conversation with Bryce as soon as he handed her something that resembled a business card. All eyes were on her, and everyone knew the ex-prince didn't talk to anyone unless there were other motives.

"Why were you talking to Bryce, Em?" Spencer approached Emily's locker right after school, she was as eager to know why the ex-prince returned to his old high school as everyone else who saw their brief encounter.

Emily paused for a brief second, "I-I just ran into him while going to the office, no big deal." She shrugged it off as if talking to someone of Bryce's standards was the most normal thing in the world. But Spencer and everyone else who knew him would be quick to disagree.

Bryce Astor, the son of Isabella and Lance of the Astor family, went to Rosewood 2 years ago, when the girls were just sophomores. He was the pinnacle of success and high reputation, and when he attended Rosewood High naturally he would be it's prince, not to mention his model looks also contributed to his already outstanding pedigree. This was the same family who owns the Astor towers in New York, LA, Paris and Tokyo. The billion dollar tech company that has risen based off of publicity, looks, and highly efficient self-marketing has the next generation of technology that surpasses Apple, and will be passed down to it's heir when the time comes. But behind the fast cars and luxury mansions, this family has a few secrets of their own.

"What did you guys talk about?" Spencer was really pushing the subject, she wanted to know why all of a sudden the heir was hanging around the school, and it couldn't have been a coincidence. "Don't you remember the type of reputation he used to have at this school? I saw him give you something."

Emily sighed, when it came to Spencer, there was no point in trying to deviate away from when she was forcefully pushing for an answer. "He just…asked me what my plans were for when I graduated. And offered me an internship at one of their Astor Towers."

Spencer gave her a funny look, and briefly paused before thinking about what she was going to say next, "Why would he do that? No offense Em, but it's not like he actually knew any of us existed while he was going to this school."

Emily closed her locker, "I don't know Spence, I try not to question any of the good things that tend to happen. God knows, after what we've been through these past couple weeks with Ali, we could use some good karma." Emily picked up her bag and started to make her way to the locker rooms for her assistant coach position, then paused when she heard Spencer from behind, "What goes around, comes around Em. With Bryce involved, I don't think this is the come around part."

* * *

Few weeks rolled by, and to notice the sudden dynamic of their friend group abruptly change was an understatement. The girls had cut Ali loose from the group, causing the blonde to slowly start to sway away from the girls doing god knows what with her time away. Emily had slowly start to distance herself as well, but her actions didn't go unnoticed by the other girls.

"Why have you been so distant with us Em?" Hanna questioned, the girls were hanging out afterschool and kept insisting that Emily come. It's not that Emily didn't want to hang out with her best friends, she was just _tired_. All this drama with A has been going on for years, and she's just worn out.

Emily didn't make eye contact with the blonde, they were in her room alone while Spencer and Aria went to go get study snacks for them in the kitchen. She absent mindedly stared at the floor, completely unattached to the conversation they were having. "Do you ever day dream what it would be like in a world without A? If we never met Alison…" She sounded empty, and distant, "If we could just end it right here, right now. What that would be like?"

Hanna didn't know to respond, so she answered a question with a question, "Where is this coming from?"

She kept her gaze on the floor, "I'm just tired."

Silence swept over them for a few moments, "All the time…" Hanna whispered, "I think about what we did to deserve this, why fate is punishing us for something that we might of did wrong." Hanna placed her hand on top of Emily's, "Why good people get punished is something that I will never understand. But what brought all of us together in the first place is the same thing that keeps us together. I have A to thank for that."

Emily knew where Hanna was coming from. She could tell that her sudden inspiration wasn't from intellect but personal experience. Hanna had gone through her phase of drinking, now she was just grateful that through it all she still had her friends.

"I think it's about time someone did something." Emily looked up, intensity crept up into her eyes, "We don't deserve this anymore."

Hanna was just about to respond when Emily's phone chimed from a text,

**Bryce Astor 5:30pm**

_Tonight._

Emily quickly picked up her phone and read the text briefly, "I have to go." She quickly grabbed her things and made her way out the door, ignoring her friends call after her.

* * *

There was a sudden disruption in front of the school after the last bell sounded off. Students began to form a small audience in the parking lot. Just as the girls and Alison began to see what all the commotion was about, a sleek, jet black Rolls Royce pulls up to the school and parks. Bryce Astor and Emily Fields step out together, dressed as what could only be described as a luxury power couple. Him dressed in a fit grey suit, and her in a black Gucci dress and signature red bottom Louis Vuitton heels.

The rumors started to spread around the school like wild fire. Some were saying that Emily suddenly turned straight and is now dating Bryce, others say he's only using her for her image in order to promote the Astor Tech company. But they couldn't be far from the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Team 6: Dreams Money Could Buy**

**Ali**

Missed Calls (3)

**Ali 10:34pm**

_Em, call me back please?_

**Ali 10:47pm**

_I know your upset with me right now, but please call me._

**Ali 10:53pm**

_Baby, please._

* * *

The clean-up was the easy part. Re-doing your image was harder than it looked; Emily gave Hanna credit for how she was able to transform herself. She quit her coaching position and her job at the Brew, Bryce told her positions of power were essential to an image, and those positions were not suitable. It's not like she needed the money anyways, Bryce had given her all that she needed.

_Flashback_

"_You understand why we have to do this, right?" Bryce was serious this time. He gave Emily a responsibility that was not to be messed with._

"_Yeah, but just because I'm doing it doesn't mean I like it." She was staring at herself in the mirror, while the tailor was doing the necessary arrangements to fit her into her new luxury image. "It's definitely not me, so I guess were accomplishing something."_

_The heir saw that she was uncomfortable, but knew that this was essential to their image, "I know, but responsibility demands sacrifice, and if you want to save her, you need to do the necessary actions in order to get there."_

_He gave her a reassuring smile through the mirror, then suddenly his phone began ringing, "Excuse me." Bryce went off to the side to answer one of his many important phone calls of the day. Emily was uncomfortable about this whole situation, but if she was going to find A she needed to become someone else. The old Emily didn't accomplish anything when it came to finding A, her concerns were always being on the defensive rather than the offensive, plus being stuck in the web of Ali's lies didn't leave much room for changing positions. This was the only way._

_Bryce interrupted her thoughts when he stepped back into the room, "The arrangements have been made. You'll move into the Astor Penthouse in Philly at the end of this week, and your position at the company has been secured. Now we just need to stop by the school and make it final."_

* * *

"Emily, this is fucking crazy. What the hell has gotten into you?" Spencer demanded. She was able to corner the girl right before she was on her way to second period. Emily tried walking right past her, but she held out her arm blocking her path, "EMILY." she demanded.

"Let me go Spencer." She wasn't having it today, she was constantly getting questions from the other girls about why she has been avoiding all of them, and why the hell she was hanging around Bryce Astor.

"No! You can't avoid us forever Em, were your friends." Spencer looked up and down at her sudden image change. Gucci heels and a black Burberry trench coat definitely wasn't Emily Fields, "This isn't you."

"That's where you're wrong, you don't know me." Emily glanced up the hallway were she caught Aria and Hanna spying on them down the hall as they were trying to hide behind on of the tall trash cans, "Either of you!"

* * *

She pulled up the Royce in front of the police station, and made sure to be obscured behind large trees and bushes. It had been a while since Emily's been wandering around Rosewood, though she still attended school she was always quick to make it back to Philly after school, and Bryce always had assignments waiting on her. But tonight was a special assignment.

The girl looked at the clock,

**3:12am**

She pulled the black Burberry trench coat hood over her head to hide her face, even though the streets were completely empty. She was closely looking at the building, for any signs of the slightest movement, then it happened. It was quick, but there was a shadow that casted from the right of the station, and she quickly turned her attention to her computer.

Having the wealthiest family on your side was handy; all the latest spy equipment was handed to her, along with the most technologically advanced hacking system that wasn't even known to the F.B.I yet since the Astor Company decided that no one should have access to it. Emily was an exception.

"There you are big guy." She mumbled to herself, as she was able to hack into the Police Station's security cameras and found the hooded figure. It was currently on the chief of police's computer accessing information, but Emily couldn't get a view of what it was looking at.

"Shit." She said under her breath, the figure quickly got what it wanted on a flash drive and made its way out of the station without tripping the alarm. He was now dashing out of the building, fast, "Slippery bastard."

She quickly got out of the car and followed him into Rosewood's Central park that eventually led into the forest. She almost laughed at herself at the irony at how every A encounter seemed to be in a forest.

A must have sense her presence, because it started to dash deeper into the trees. She was beginning to lose its track when all of sudden she heard a scream down by the river. She ran towards it and saw the hooded figure struggling a girl to the ground. Emily reacted fast.

"Come at me!" She yelled, trying to distract A towards her instead, and made a full tackle at it. They wrestled on the ground, knowing that the struggle had to end sometime, the figure took out a pocket knife and sliced Emily's bad shoulder from behind right on her shoulder blade.

"Ow you fucking bitch!" Emily yelled in pain, and her grip on A's neck was lessened, and it took the opportunity to push her off and make a run for it. That was her chance to finally end A, and she came up short just like all the other times she's encountered A. "Goddamn it!" She yelled in frustration while holding her shoulder in pain.

"Emily!" the girl called, she ran up to the brunette making her face known as she looked into her eyes.

"Ali?" she hadn't talk to the beautiful blonde in a while, not since she went rouge. When she was just about to ask her what the hell she was doing in a forest at 3am, she suddenly whimpered in pain from the cut on her shoulder.

"Come on, we need to get out of here" Ali began to panic, "Do you have a car Em?"

Emily reached in her trench coat pocket and handed her the keys to the Royce, clearly unable to drive, "We need to hurry, put your arm around my neck and lean on me" the blonde needed to get her stitched up, she could see the blood leaking out of her jacket.

* * *

"How do you know how to do any of this stuff Ali?" Emily asked; very light headed and dizzy from the pills the blonde gave her to sedate the pain. She was currently stitching up her shoulder in the bathroom with care, luckily her dad wasn't home for two days and Ali didn't have to deal with any more questions from her father.

"I couldn't go to a hospital without an ID, so I had to learn to stich up mine." She replied coolly, Alison always had a medical kit stashed in her go away bag just in case she needed to leave town quickly, and luckily it had come in handy this time.

Though Emily was on high meds, she was able to make Alison's gaze as she was cleaning up the blood stained bandages, "I…" She began, "I don't like hearing what you've been through. It makes me sad, because you were alone, and I wasn't there to help you."

Alison gave her a small smile, "You were always with me Em, a day never went by where I wasn't thinking of you."

Emily was about to respond, then her brain started to shut down and was demanding her to sleep from the meds. Her eyes began to droop.

"Let's get you to bed" Alison helped Emily off the counter, and led them into her bedroom. She was grateful that the brunette was mentally gone at the moment, because she started to undress her in order to get the girl in some clean clothes.

Emily giggled, "That tickles Ali" the blonde was able to get her into some sleeping shorts, but in the laying position Emily was in on her bed, the girl had to graze her stomach in order to take off her top, "Stay still" Ali playfully replied. She was gentle when the shirt was passing her shoulders, then helped the brunette into one of her baggy sleeping shirts. Once that one was done, she carefully removed the brunette's bra, and blushed a little even though she couldn't see anything.

"Hey now, you have to buy me dinner first baby" Emily laughed when Ali slipped the blood stained bra out from her shirt. Good thing she wouldn't remember this in the morning, "Go to sleep Em." Ali kissed her gently on the forehead. Emily immediately feel asleep, she was out like a light.

Just as Alison was making her way to the bed, she caught Emily's phone light up on her desk by the girls other belongings,

**Bryce Astor 5:03am**

_Update?_


End file.
